You're Coming Undone
by TeamUnderdog
Summary: My first songfic & first oneshot & first story from 3rd person POV. Jasper and Maria to the song Walk Away From The Sun by Seether.


**Hey!! I tried posting this once. I forgot to edit and the format was way off. I fixed it. OH! And I DO NOT OWN THESE LYRICS!!! THEY BELONG TO SEETHER!!!**

_Walk away from the sun, come slowly undone  
__I can see in your eyes I've already won_

Jasper looked towards the setting sun, as red as his eyes now were. He thought of what he'd become, a vampire. He didn't see what else he could do besides follow Maria. His blurry human memories didn't matter at all to him anymore. He didn't care about them, either. The past meant nothing. This new beginning and his new future meant everything. Everything he believed in as a human, his friends, values, and manners, all began to unravel from the fabric of his existence.

Maria had known the impact the painful change would have on him. The moment she set her crimson gaze into his eyes, she had won him. Now that nothing from his past mattered, he was clay for her to shape into what she wanted. If the clay proved too difficult to work, however, it could be disposed of. She had a creeping feeling that destruction of this tall, handsome soldier wouldn't be necessary, though. She could tell he had talent, and too much of it to waste.

_I could bleed for a smile,  
I could cry for some fun  
Walk away from the sun, and tell everyone_

As Jasper began training under Maria, he realized the easy times in his now eternal life were over. He surveyed the wary, unsmiling faces around him. Why was it this way? They all looked as if they would turn on each other just as fast, if not faster, than they would turn on the enemy. He would have to train himself to do the same, especially since he was the "baby" of the group, the newest newborn. The only excitement was from fights now, whether they were between his fellow newborns, or against the enemy in a territorial fight. What he wouldn't give to just get a glimpse of a smile…

_There's so much left in the air  
So much to tell from a stare  
There's so much left to defend  
But I am no fun_

Jasper had just fought his first battle. He didn't know how he managed to survive that hellhole! He would remember this for the rest of his existence, the burning bite wounds on his back and arms would be the macabre reminders of it. He didn't dare show his pain, for it was a weakness. Maria seemed to like this quality about him. He was intellectual, charismatic, and everyone seemed to work better together. Above all else, he was a strategist and perfectionist. Maria loved his usefulness, and thought maybe he really could go somewhere with these outstanding abilities.

She snarled harshly to herself at the very thought. She was the one in charge, and she wouldn't be putting up with any power games. She knew she would have to keep him in his place, or he might just get the idea to take over everything that she had fought for, everything that was rightfully hers! She saw him looking proud of himself, a little too proud. She would have to kill that before it grew. She walked up to him, putting on the best dominant look she could manage.

"You're looking awful proud of yourself, Whitlock," she spat, sneering his last name to add harshness.

"I'm… sorry, ma'am?" His reply was a question, for he was confused about what he had done wrong.

"Good, pride gets you nothing but hate in return. Leaders, like myself, often take it as a threat to their power. You best be remembering you're rank, which is rock bottom. Understand it?" She snarled, stepping back, her lip beginning to curl up as she began to sink into a crouch.

Jasper was confused as to exactly what was going on. What harm did feeling good about himself do? And she should know he had no interest in taking over her, "And self-esteem is a bad thing? You know, what your sayin' is contradictin' everything you've been tellin' us?" Jasper drawled in his heavy Southern accent, which Maria found appealing in a way other than a soldier, but she would never admit it.

She knew he was right, but she wouldn't dare let him win this, so she didn't reply, but put him in his place. She snarled as if it were a challenge to her, lunging and bringing him to the ground in what she noticed was a position that looked very inappropriate, though she threw that thought out of her mind before she could really assess what she thought of it. She snarled, biting down hard on his upper arm and holding it, letting her venom sink into the wound.

"Sorry! I don't want you're damn job as leader!" He yelled, but didn't move.

_So turn away from the ones who hurt everyone  
I can tell by your smile you're coming undone  
I could bleed for a smile; could die for a gun  
Walk away from the sun and kill everyone_

How could he find her so beautiful, when she was so obviously evil? He should be running from this mistress of pain and destruction. As she again seemed to notice her position, straddled on top of him, she quickly, awkwardly almost, jumped off of him. He couldn't fight the lopsided smirk that spread across his face. He almost forgot about the searing pain in his arm as the rest of his past life unraveled and a new fabric began to weave, one that led away from the Dallas sun he was so used to.

_So tiny dancer beware, we're medicated and scared  
This smile is so hard to wear, but I have no gun_

Jasper was as close to sleep as he could get in this life. He was bored, so he had just let his mind wander. Just then, a strange daydream came across him. A tiny girl with more grace than he'd ever seen in any vampire was twirling around in the warm golds, oranges, browns, and reds of autumn trees, leaves falling around her and swirling in the wind, seeming to dance with her. She had short, inky hair, golden eyes, snowy skin that shimmered in the sunlight, and was dressed in a beautiful dress of blue and green silk.

He was with her, watching her dance around in the small clearing. His conscious mind wanted her to run, for he was battle scarred and dangerous to her. He feared for her, though she didn't seem to notice him much. That is, until she walked up to him. He expected her reaction to be fearful, but she surprised him. He could almost feel her in his arms as they embraced…

"Jasper!" Maria snapped as he snapped out of his creativity.

"Ma'am?" He replied dumbly.

"We're leaving for Mexico. Now," she growled in irritation.

_So turn away from the ones who hurt everyone  
I can tell by your smile you're coming undone  
I could bleed for a smile; could die for a gun  
Walk away from the sun and kill everyone_

"Well, I guess karma's a bitch," Jasper muttered to himself under his breath as he walked on with Maria's army, to their next battle, next round of scars, and casualties.


End file.
